Continued efforts will be made to provide a broadly based comparative framework for the evaluation and modulation of current concepts in the field of neuroendocrinology by compiling the rich store of information available in widely dispersed publications. As in the past, this essential scientific resource, published in the form of Bibliographia Neuroendocrinologica, will be made available as speedily as possible to over 1000 investigators, research laboratories and libraries involved in neuroendocrine investigations.